flu vs pernikahan
by Mikan Kecil
Summary: Warning: AU, not a HaRD ROMANCE, gaje, abal, thypo s . Sequel: Semua Berawal Dari Shinkansen.   Sasuke sakit. Dia merasa sebal. Hinata tersipu dan bahagia. Mikoto dan Itachi hanya bisa menggeleng. Hiashi menitipkan salam dengan nada mengancam.


Hai, minna-san. I'm come back mwahahaha :D kali ini Mizu negbuat sequel dari Semua Berawal Dari Shinkansen. Maaf, kalo misalkan ga sesuai sama yang diharapkan. Ceritanya juga aneh bin abal.

Buat yang sudah nge-riview domou arigato gonzaimasu naa~ :D

Oke langsung ajah:

* * *

_**Sunda Mizu present's...**_

_**...**_

_**Sequel: Semua berawal dari Shinkansen,**_

_**Pernikahan VS Fluu.**_

_**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Mashasi**_

_**Author: Sunda Mizu**_

_**Genre: Romance, with little humor inside**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Pairings: Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga.**_

_**Slide; Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno ( walaupun cuma sedikit dibagian akhir).**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hatchii..."

Sroott...

" Hatchii... "

Sroottt...

Berkali-kali, dua kata itu yang terdengar di dalam kamar bernuansa biru dan putih ini.

" Hatchii... "

Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih. Suara bersin itu mengganggu sekali.

Oke, kita lihat lebih dekat lagi. Ternyata, tuan muda kita sedang terbaring lemah di atas ranjangnya. Selimut tebal bermotif kipas itu menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Sesekali tubuh itu agak menegang ketika suara bersin terdengar.

" Nee, Sasuke. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Ibu yang masih terlihat muda walau sudah mempunyai dua anak laki-laki Uchiha yang sudah beranjak dewasa itu membelai punggung Sasuke lembut dari balik selimut.

" Hmm... " Sasuke hanya menjawab lewat deheman pelannya.

" Tapi kau terlihat buruk, Sasuke. Yakin tidak mau ke Rumah Sakit saja Sasuke?" Sekali lagi ibu Sasuke, Mikoto meyakinkan Sasuke.

" Kalau Okaa-san membawaku ke Kabuto, aku malah akan mati. Sudahlah Okaa-san, aku hanya flu... Hatchii..." Tuh kan, bersin lagi. " Ya sudah kalau itu mau mu. Tapi minum obat yah?" Tak ada respon dari Sasuke kecuali suara dengkurannya.

Mikoto hanya menggeleng. Sasuke memang tidak beda dengan Fugaku atau Itachi ketika sakit. Sangat susah untuk diajak ke Rumah Sakit.

Nyonya Mikoto yang cantik mungkin alasan sebenarnya, bukan masalah Rumah Sakitnya. Tapi dokternya. Kabuto Sensei. Anak didik mendiang dr. Orochimaru, mantan suami Tsunade-sama. Dengan kaca mata bundar yang tersanggah di tulang hidungnya menambah kesan kengerian yang melekat didirinya. Guru dan murid sama saja. Bagai pinang dibela gergaji.

Mikoto mendengus pelan. Bingun alasan apa lagi yang harus diucapkannya. Mikoto duduk pasrah menyandar di kepala ranjang Sasuke. Sesekali ia memijat pelan keningnya. Nampaknya, Mikoto akan segera tertular flu Sasuke.

Cekleek... Krieett...

Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka. Mikoto menengok. Ternyata menantunya masuk sambil membawa baki berisi semangkuk bubur hangat dan beberapa butir obat penurun panas. Mikoto memberikan senyum kepada menantunya.

Bidadari cantik yang akan selalu menolongnya menghadapi ke-keraskepala-an anaknya. " Sasuke belum mau minum obatnya, Hinata. Lama-lama Okaa-san yang akan sakit." Kembali, Mikoto memijat keningnya.

Hinata agak membungkukkan badannya ketika menaruh baki ke meja kecil di samping ranjang Sasuke, " Kalau begitu Okaa-san istirahat saja. Dari kemarin Okaa-san belum istirahatkan." Ucap Hinata khawatir pada ibu mertuanya.

Mikoto mengangguk. Sebelum meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke sendirian, ia menepuk pelan pundak Hinata, " Aku serahkan Sasuke yah."

" Ehm.." Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Tanpa dipinta Mikoto, Hinatapun akan melakukannya dengan ikhlas. Itu memang kewajiban seorang istrikan?

Setelah yakin Mikoto telah menjauh karena derap langkah kakinya menghilang, Hinata membelai lembut punggung suaminya. Agak ragu, Hinata menarik pelan ujung selimut yang menyembunyikan kepala Sasuke.

Rambut raven yang agak berantakan dan lembab karena keringat mencuat keluar. Hinata tidak bisa melihat wajah putih Sasuke karena ia memunggungi Hinata. Tangan mungil Hinata semakin terlihat kecil ketika Hinata mengelus pelan kepala Sasuke. Membasuh keringat yang mengalir di kening Sasuke.

Panas tubuhnya belum menurun dari kemarin malam. Hinata semakin khawatir ketika Sasuke membalikan badannya. Mata kristal itu menatap wajah pucat Sasuke yang semakin pucat.

" Aku pusing Hinata... " Keluh Sasuke pelan. Kedua alis Sasuke menaut semakin erat. Meyakinkan Hinata kalau betapa pusingnya Sasuke saat ini.

Hinata membelai kening Sasuke lagi. Membuat beberapa helai rambut yang menempel di jidat Sasuke karena keringat ikut terbawa kebelakang. Berharap tiap belaian Hinata mengurangi sakit kepala yang dirasakan Sasuke.

" Kau makan dulu ya? Baru setelah itu minum obat." Rayu Hinata.

Sasuke masih tidak merespon pinta Hinata, sama seperti yang ia lakukan ke Mikoto. Hanya membetulkan posisi tidurnya.

" Ya, Sasuke-kun ?" Sekali lagi Hinata merayu Sasuke untuk meminum obatnya.

Kali ini Sasuke menjawab, " Mulutku pahit Hinata. Aku hanya butuh tidur." Baru beberapa detik mata hitam legam milik Sasuke terbuka untuk menatap wajah khawatir istrinya, mata itu tertutup lagi. Sasuke tertidur. Sepertinya...

Hinata membiarkan Sasuke beristirahat sejenak. Belum sempat Hinata beranjak dari ranjang Sasuke, tangan hangat Sasuke yang seharusnya dingin menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata. Membuat Hinata agak sedikit terkejut.

" Kau mau kemana? "

Oh, Sasuke sekarang ini kau keliatan begitu mengenaskan dengan wajah seperti itu masih sempat mekhawatirkan orang lain. Harusnya kau yang dikhawatirkan Sasuke-ku-yang-arogan-dingin-tampan-tapi-... bodoh.

" A... Aku mau membantu Okaa-san dulu. Kau tidur saja." Jawab Hinata gugup karena ditatap lekat oleh kedua mata hitam Sasuke.

" Biarkan pelayan saja yang membantu Okaa-san. Kau disini saja, temani aku. Ya?"

Demi hujan uang yang Mizu nantikan. Wanita mana yang tidak akan luluh dan menjerit histeris pas lihat wajah memohon Sasuke yang begitu... arghh! Sexy.

Sedikit mengangkat alisnya, tatapan mata hitamnya dibuat sesendu mungkin, dan lagi.. dan lagi mimik wajah sama dengan bocah 5 tahun yang sedang memohon dibelikan permen. Semoga hidung ini tidak mimisan.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan kembali duduk di samping Sasuke. Tangan kiri Hinata membelai lembut kening Sasuke disusul Sasuke yang menempelkan tubuhnya ke samping Hinata. Berharap dapat merasakan lebih tiap belaian tangan Hinata yang begitu menenangkannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, dengkuran Sasuke terdengar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _Selamat Siang para hadirin. Dikesempatan yang berbahagia ini, dibawah langit cerah dan angin sepoi-sepoi musim semi. Akan ada momen yang tidak akan terlupakan. Pengucapan janji setia sehidup-semati, dua insan manusia dengan semangat muda yang menggebu-gebu."_

_Ucap panjang lebar pembawa acara yang nyentrik itu. Lee, teman dekat mempelai pria yang dengan senang hati mengajukan diri sebagai pembawa acara di acara pernikahannya. _

_Jas hijau daun yang jangkis. Celana pensil hijau. Dasi kupu-kupu hitam. Bunga mawar merah di kantong atas. Dan rambut bob ala mangkok yang tertata licin. Terima kasih minyak orang-aring._

_Sang Event Organizer memberi aba-aba ke Lee. Kalau acara bisa segera dimulai._

" _Nah, tanpa membuang waktu lagi. Kita mulai acara pernikahan antara dua sejoli. Pembisnis muda tampan berusia 22 tahun, Sasuke Uchiha dengan Heiress klan Hyuuga berusia 21 tahun, pemilik toko Ramen yang tersebar di seantero Jepang, Hinata Hyuuga." _

_Dengan semangat menggebu-gebu Lee mengarahkan tangannya ke pintu kaca yang terbuka lebar. " Kita sambut sang mempelai pria."_

_Keluarlah para pria tampan dengan setelan jas putih yang indah. Begitu terang melangkah di atas karpet merah sebagai penunjuk jalan. Ke enam laki-laki itu yang diketahui teman dekat mempelai pria, berjalan mendahului. _

_Neji, Kiba dan Gaara mengambil tempat di sisi kanan altar yang dihiasi mawar putih. Naruto, Sai, dan Shikamaru menempati sisi kiri yang masih kosong. Tak lama Sasuke berjalan keluar dari balik pintu kaca. _

_Dia terlihat begitu terang tanpa cahaya lampu yang menyorotnya. Jas putih yang begitu jernih terlihat mewah dengan sulaman benang keemasan ditiap kerah dan ujung tangannya. Rambut ravennya yang biasa menyembul di bagian belakang, kali ini terlihat sedikit tersisir rapih. Beberapa helai rambut menjadi poni penghalang keningnya._

_Sasuke berjalan penuh dengan rasa percaya diri. Setiap langkahnya terlihat yakin karena ia tahu, dia akan segera dekat dengan masa depan yang menantinya. Pernikahan dengan wanita yang ia sayangi, teman berbagi hidup dan matinya._

_Sasuke berhenti setelah sampai di depan altar. Membereskan jasnya yang terlihat lecak karena berjalan._

" _Setelah melihat para lelaki tampan. Saatnya kita lihat para bidadari cantik yang menyegarkan mata para pria. Kita sambut sang mempelai wanita." Kali ini, Lee agak berteriak semangat._

_Pintu kaca kembali terbuka. Keluarlah keenam wanita cantik yang mengenakan gaun putih sambil membawa buket bunga sakura dan mawar putih. Langkah teratur ala model di atas catwalk's terlihat apik. _

_Tenten, Hanabi dan Matsuri terlihat cantik dengan balutan gaun putih sebetisnya. Mereka langsung mengambil posisi di samping pasangan. _

_Sakura, Ino, dan Temari yang mengenakan gaun panjang menutupi kaki jenjang mereka, mengikuti ketiga wanita cantik sebelumnya. Berdiri di samping tiap pasangannya selama beberapa jam kedepan._

_Setelah itu, Hinata muncul dengan Hiashi di sampingnya, menggandeng tangan sang putri sulung dengan erat. Langkah Hinata terlihat pelan karena gaun pengantin ala putri duyung yang besar di bagian bawahnya ini sangat berat. Belum lagi Hinata harus berjalan dengan highheels 7 cm dan tudung renda yang menutupi kepalanya._

_Seharusnya Hinata mendengarkan ide sang ayah. Pernikahan dengan kimono yang pokoknya ala Jepang bangetlah pasti tidak akan serepot ini. Atau mungkin sebaliknya?._

_Tapikan kalo gitu kita ga bisa ngeliat pemandangan segar para keenam lelaki tampan yang membuat nosebleed para hawa._

_Sasuke membalikan badannya setelah mendengar deheman Hiashi. Wajah stoicknya terkejut beberapa detik mendapati sang belahan jiwa berubah dari ulat daun yang biasa saja dan tidak menarik menjadi kupu-kupu cantik._

" _Aku percaya kepadamu Uchiha. Jangan kecewakan kepercayaanku kalau tidak mau kepalamu terpisah dari leher." Hey, Hiashi. Ucapanmu itu lebih terdengar sebagai ancaman dari pada pesan ayah mertua kepada menantunya. _

_Sasuke mengelus lehernya yang terikat dasi emas sebelum mengangguk mantap. _

_Hiashi menatap putri sulungnya, " Kau cantik hari ini Hinata. Kau membuat _

_Otou-chan merindukan ibumu." Didalam perkataan Hiashi, tersirat kejujuran yang jarang Hiashi ikut sertakan._

_Hinata hanya menunduk malu mendengar ucapan Otou-channya. _

" _Kau akan jadi wanita dewasa sekarang. Cintai dan sayangilah keluarga barumu nanti. Turuti apa kata suamimu." Pesan Hiashi terdengar seperti orang yang mau meninggal di telinga Sasuke._

" _Aku mengerti Otou-chan."_

_Hiashi mengecup tangan kanan Hinata yang merangkul tangan kirinya sebelum memberikan kepada Sasuke. _

_Sasuke dan Hinata menunduk penuh hormat kepada Hiashi sebelum berjalan mendekati altar dan pendeta yang sudah berdiri kesemutan._

" _Ehem..." Sang pendeta berdehem sebelum memulai janji suci kedua mempelai itu. " Apakah kau Sasuke Uchiha akan mencintai dan menyayangi Hinata Hyuuga dengan sepenuh hati baik sehat maupun sakit, kaya ataupun miskin, senang maupun duka?"_

" _Aku bersedia." Jawab Sasuke dengan lantang. Tidak ada lagi rasa gugup yang ia rasakan beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika melatih diri di depan cermin kamar mandi._

" _Dan kau Hinata Hyuuga, apakah kau akan mencintai dan menyayangi Sasuke Uchiha dengan sepenuh hati baik sehat maupun sakit, kaya ataupun miskin, senang maupun duka?"_

" _A... Aku bersedia." Kalau Hinata jangan ditanya. Berapa kalipun Hinata latihan di depan cermin, gagap itu tidak akan hilang. Memang sudah khas mu calon nona Uchiha._

" _Dengan ini kalian berdua sudah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri. Semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian berdua..." Sang pendeta terus saja mengoceh hingga Sasuke menginstrupsinya, " Bisa langsung ke intinya saja, Pendeta tua ?"_

_Benar-benar tuan Uchiha yang tidak sabaran._

" _Ee... ?"_

_Sang pendeta tidak mengerti hingga Sasuke mengisyaratkan ke dua tangannya yang bertemu di ujung jari. Menunjukan ciri orang berciuaman._

_Sang pendeta mengangguk mengerti dan tertawa, Hinata hanya menunduk malu, dan para tamu tertawa kecuali Mikoto dan Itachi yang menggeleng. " Oke oke. Sekarang kau sudah bisa mencium mempelaimu, Sasuke-san."_

_Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata. Membuka tudung putih yang menjadi penghalangnya menatap wajah cantik istrinya yang sah. _

_Dia begitu terlihat... cantik. Tidak, cantik saja tidak cukup untuk melukiskannya._

_Dibelai lembut pipi Hinata. Meninggalkan jejak rona kemerahan di sana. Sasuke tersenyum. Bagi Hinata menyeringai._

_Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Hinata. Hinata memundurkan tubuhnya. Untung dengan sigap Sasuke merangkul pinggang Hinata sebelum membimbingnya kedalam ciuman hangat nan manis._

_Tidak ada nafsu dan niat penguasaan. Hanya ada gerak lembut yang teriringi doa cinta. Berharap setelah membuka mata nanti, hanya ada dia yang terlihat dan selamanya._

_Ciuman yang sangat sensasional itu terhenti karena teriakan dobe bodoh, " Hei Teme... Kau bisa melanjutkannya di rumah, tapi sebelum itu lempar dulu buket bunganya."_

_Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto yang menyengir lebar sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangannya, " Kalau kau mau buru-buru menikah, ya lamar saja Sakura. Jangan mengintrupsi ciumanku." Bentak Sasuke._

" _Aww... Apa sih?" Sasuke mengelus-elus pinggangnya yang panas karena cubitan Hinata._

_Hinata hanya cemberut menghadapi suaminya itu. Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia harus bersabar sampai nanti malam kalau mau melanjutkan yang tadi tertunda._

_Hinata membalik tubuhnya diikuti Sasuke. Hinata menyiapkan ancang-ancang sebelum melempar buket bunganya ke belakang. _

_Langsung saja, para tamu undangan termasuk dobe berebut mengambil buket bunga itu. Mereka paham betul apa maksud dari hal yang sedang mereka lakukan._

" _Yatta~!... Aku dapat. Berarti aku akan segera menikah dengan Sakura." Teriak Naruto sembari memeluk Sakura._

" _Jangan harap bodoh!" Bukannya balasan pelukan yang Naruto rasakan tapi rasanya nyeri dan panas di atas kepalanya._

" _I.. Itaiii~ Sakura-chan..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata terkikih geli mengingat kejadian kemarin siang. Kenangan bahagia yang pernah tersimpan otaknya. Semua orang juga ikut berbahagia. Dan yang terpenting, tantenya tidak akan lama-lama memegang cap; perawan tua lagi.

" Kau kenapa?" Sasuke hanya heran melihat istrinya yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Hinata menggeleng, " Tidak, aku hanya ingat resepsi pernikahaan kita. Aku sangat senang."

Semuanya berjalan lancar walau hujan sempat turun. Pesta resepsi berjalan sesuai jadwal selama 3 jam. Malamnya, acara makan malam antara kedua keluarga diadakan di ke diaman Uchiha. Eeh, nanti dulu, kayaknya masih ada yang belum bahagia deh. Tapi siapa ya?

" Kau senang tapi aku tidak... Hatchii!" Sasuke kembali bersin disela-sela ucapannya.

" E..Eh? Ma... maksudmu apa?" Hinata tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

Sasuke tidak memberikan penjalasan atas pertanyaan Hinata. Dia merangkul pinggang Hinata dari belakang dan menarik jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Membuat Hinata sedikit tersentak kaget lalu tersipu malu.

" Kita jadi menunda malam pertama kita." Sasuke berbisik nakal di telinga Hinata. Berhasil membuat Hinata bergidik geli merasakan nafas panas Sasuke.

" Ta... tapi kau ma... masih sakit Sasuke-kun."

" Itulah kenapa aku merasa sebal..." Sesekali Sasuke mengecup pelan pundak Hinata. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang manis. Aroma yang sama seperti yang dimiliki Sasuke.

" I... Itu salahmu sendiri. Ke... kenapa kemarin lusa ka... kau menceburkan diri ke kolam renang?"

" Itukan cara melamar yang unik dan beda. Aku tidak suka cara melamar yang sama dengan kebanyakan orang."

Hinata semakin kesulitan bernafas karena Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Aku rasa flu bukan masalah seberapa untuk urusan malam pertama kita." Nada bicara Sasuke agak dibuat menggoda.

" A... anou.."

Belum sempat Hinata bicara, Sasuke sudah...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author rasa kelanjutannya sudah berbeda rate untuk 17 tahun keatas dan tidak aman kalau ditirukan di rumah oleh anak kecil tanpa pengawasan buku pernikahan. Jadi biar amannya Mizu sudahi sampai disini.

Nee, Itekimasu~

Bye bye

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sunda Mizu.**

**13.10 until 20.32.**

**03-02-2011**

**_Sequel: Semua berawal dari Shinkansen,_**

**_Pernikahan VS Flu, Finished._**

* * *

Hah? Gimana bisa ampe 2.433 words? Padahal rencanya ga ampe sebanyak ini = =a. Semoga ajah para readers ga bosen ato males duluan bacanya.

Entah kali ini benar2 bakalan hard romance atao ngga. Tapi Mizu ngerasa kalo diaolognya masih kurang = =a maaf kalo gitu.

Rencananya, Mizu mau ngebuat beberapa sequel yang diangkat dr bbrapa tokoh didalam cerita. Misalnya, Naruto sama Sakura, Neji ama Tenten, Sai sama Ino, Kiba sama Hanabi, Temari sama Ino and Gaara sama Matsuri.

Ngomong2 tentang Matsuri, dia beneran ada loh! di anime Naruto Shiipunden, tp Mizu lupa episode brp. Pokokny di situ Gaara berusaha nyelametin si Matsuri yg diculik.

Tapi sekali lagi itu rencananya yah! Ga janji loh jadi jangan di arepin hahahaha *gampar kanan kiri*

Tetep, Mizu gigih meminta anda yang sudah membaca untuk membuang beberapa ketikan huruf untuk riview ala kadarnya.

Nah, Terima kasih sekali lagi.

Salam, Sunda Mizu


End file.
